Fox (V)
Fox (フォックス, Fox), the leader of the Star Fox team, returns as a playable character for the fifth time in Super Smash Bros. V. He was confirmed along with Link, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Kirby, Yoshi, Samus, Captain Falcon, Pit, Alm and Inkling in the Official SSBV Trailer + Inkling Reveal Trailer shown at E3 in 2017. His appearance is pretty much the same as it was in Star Fox Zero. Fox is once again voiced by his SSB4 voice actor, Mike West, who recorded new lines for Fox, whilst Kenji Nojima reprises his role in the Japanese release, albeit through recycled voice clips from SSB4. Changes from Smash 4 Aesthetics Fox's appearance is based on that in Star Fox Zero. Like every other veteran, Fox now appears much more vibrant and his appearance is more based off its appearance in its games with a small realistic touch. Attributes No Changes. Ground Attacks Up smash power slightly increased. Aerial Attacks Back air power and knockback slightly decreased. Grabs and Throws No Changes. Special Moves No Changes. Special Moves Animations and Misc. Taunts Up - Fox charges up a fiery field around himself similarly to when he performs Fire Fox, saying "Here I come!". Side - Fox backs up, bends down slightly, and says "Come on!" whilst waving his hand in a beckoning gesture. Down - Fox throws his Blaster into the air, then allows it to land back into its holster. Smash Taunt - When fighting as Fox on the Lylat Cruise stage, quickly tap down on the directional pad once and he will kneel down and seem as though he is trying to communicate with someone through a device, and then stand back up, at which point a conversation will begin with another character from the Star Fox universe. Character Selection Screen Animation Character Select - Fox uses Fox Illusion and dashes towards the screen, and appears facing the left or right. Stage Select - Basically his side taunt. On Screen Appearance Ejects from an Arwing. Nearly identical to Falco, Wolf, and Dovahkiin's appearance. Victory Animations Poses with his blaster, saying "Mission complete!" Spins his Blaster and re-holsters it, saying "This is Fox, returning to base." If Falco is present during the match, there is a chance that Fox might instead say "Better luck next time, Falco." Crosses his arms, looks upward, and raises his tail. This is based upon his "character chosen" animation and taunt in Super Smash Bros. Losing Animation Fox is seen clapping with his back slightly turned to the left. Crowd Cheer “Fox! Fox! Fox!” Victory Theme A victory theme directly from Brawl and SSB4 based on that of the main theme of Star Fox 64, most specifically the title screen theme. Idle Poses Does a Tae Kwon Do fighting stance and takes a deep breath. Holds out his hand and makes a beckoning gesture, as if performing his down taunt. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. V (Switch) Category:Playable Characters Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Subpages Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters